


【味音痴/米英】病房

by surinyan_USK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surinyan_USK/pseuds/surinyan_USK
Summary: 味音痴/米英/强制/纯车写来练手的(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【味音痴/米英】病房

“2号病床的病人……？人呢？”

年轻的小护士的呼喊并没有得到回应，他奇怪地往病房里走去，只看到空荡荡的床铺，病人的东西倒是依旧安静地摆在床头的柜子上。

“真是的，小混蛋，都说这个时候要打针了，还到处乱跑……呜哇！”

一边不满地嘟囔着，一边转身打算出门找人，小护士怎么也想不到病人就站在门口，还把他吓了一跳。

“你干嘛！吓我一跳！”

此时的病人不仅对他不满的语气毫不在意，甚至耸耸肩似乎在表示他不是故意的。

“打针是吗？来吧。”

小护士在靠近床位的时候，突然被扯过手臂抓着肩膀按倒在了病床上。还没从一阵天旋地转中反应过来，他就感觉有什么东西压在了身上——

“你、你要干嘛！”

亚瑟着实没想到当个护士这么惨，看着压在自己身上的比自己壮一圈的病人，担忧着是不是因为打针弄疼他了所以要报复自己。

“当然是干你。”

“哈？！”

阿尔弗雷德心情倒是挺不错的，捉住这个小白兔一样的小护士简单得让他都有些意外。他早就想尝尝这个小护士的滋味了，如果不是偶然碰到他在厕所自慰，估计这个计划还要再推迟好久，天知道他费了多大力气才压制住每天都想揉一把小护士圆滚的骚臀的欲望。

“你……你不要乱来！这可是犯罪……啊！”

想要拖延时间来偷偷地按下床头的紧急呼叫器，亚瑟半威胁半恳求地试图跟身上人沟通。但他这点小心思很快就被识破了，阿尔弗雷德迅速地把那只不听话的手钳制住，望向亚瑟的目光里又多带了几分讥讽。

“这时候还装什么呢？难道那个在厕所自慰的人不是你吗？”

话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德明显感觉到亚瑟身体一僵，神色也开始不自然起来。这正和他意，挑逗小护士让他主动远比完全强迫要有趣的多。

“你……你怎么知……”

“你要按这个呼叫铃，把你自慰的消息传出去吗？”阿尔弗雷德伏在亚瑟耳边轻声道，热气喷在他耳朵上又害的他一激灵，“当然啦，我也不是口说无凭——照片我还存着呢。”

照片里，小护士坐在厕所的马桶上，腿翘得老高，丝袜松垮地挂在脚踝上，左手抚弄着稚嫩充血的肉茎，右手则用两根手指插在后穴里搅弄着。脸上的表情甚是可爱，眼睛紧闭着连睫毛都在颤抖，眼角还有浅浅的泪痕，潮红布满了脸颊，诱人的唇瓣被牙齿咬着想要避免发出声音，然而还是有断断续续的呻吟从嘴角溢出。

“什……！”

亚瑟有些绝望的眼神让阿尔弗雷德很是受用，他的笑容里满是胜利者的骄傲和愉悦。

“不要……你到底想干什么！”

“刚刚不是说了？干你啊。”

“不、不要！不要……啊……放开……求你……”

肩膀还被死死地按着，亚瑟根本无法阻挡阿尔弗雷德的动作，只能眼睁睁地看着他把自己的护士服扯开，崩掉的扣子掉了一地，裸露出的白皙肌肤格外诱人，暴露在空气中的粉嫩乳头颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

阿尔弗雷德看着眼前的景色，微微咽了一口口水，把头埋进亚瑟的颈窝里贪婪地舔舐着每一寸肌肤，薄薄的一层汗珠混合着他身上特有的玫瑰香气被舔进嘴里，让整个口腔都香甜起来。

“唔……不要，好痒……啊！痛……！”

亚瑟只感觉脖子被他的发丝戳得很痒，忍不住乱动，却换来阿尔弗雷德不满的啃咬，脖子上和锁骨上都留下一圈红痕。他心里忿忿地骂着阿尔弗雷德是狗，回过神来发现对方已经一路向下吻到他胸前了。

“你的乳头好粉，好可爱。”

“呜——等下！不……啊、嗯……”

没等他说完，阿尔弗雷德便含住一边的乳头，微微用力吮吸着，继而用牙齿轻咬、拉扯，似乎把娇嫩的乳头都弄大了一圈。另一边他也不肯冷落，用指缝夹着乳头打转，爽得亚瑟不停尖叫着，下身也颤抖着挺立起来。

“啊……不……不要，好、奇怪……唔嗯……”

“自慰的时候肯定总是自己玩乳头吧。看，这么敏感，只碰了乳头下面就硬了。”

阿尔弗雷德发现身下人的反应之后，支起身子嘲笑着亚瑟，又趴在他耳边轻声细语，激得人又是一阵颤抖。

“嘴上说着不要不要，这么快就有感觉了，真是淫荡啊。……还是说，被强迫反倒更兴奋了呢？嗯？小护士？”

“不、不是的……唔……啊……别弄……”

阿尔弗雷德用在他身上的肮脏字眼却让亚瑟的身体更兴奋了，他绝望地闭上了眼睛，试图用手去推开胸前的脑袋，但快感直直地刺激着他的大脑让他的推搡显得颇有欲拒还迎的意味。下体已经在紧致的护士服的表面鼓起了小包，前端甚至已经被渗出的液体濡湿，亚瑟恐惧地感受着自己一点一滴的变化，逃跑的欲望越来越强烈——他不想把自己这么淫荡色情的一面暴露出来，他还没做好准备，他想逃。

接着，在阿尔弗雷德的注意力稍微转移了一些的时候，亚瑟抬腿给了他一脚，趁他吃痛地捂住肚子翻下床往门口跑去。但门被反锁了。

“还真是只小野猫啊，敢踹我？”

正在亚瑟焦急地转着门把手想开门的时候，恶魔般的声音在身后响起，他惊恐地想要回头，却被抓着后衣领顺着重心往后倒去，又被一把按在门上，侧脸狠狠地撞在门上，痛感让他倒吸一口冷气。

“你想出去让整栋楼的人都来操你吗？”

“不……不要……拜托你……放开——呃……”

阿尔弗雷德已经很努力地压抑自己的愤怒了，但声音明显还是带着怒意。他本来还打算温柔些，不过看样子是不需要了，不听话的坏孩子只能被粗暴对待。阿尔弗雷德一只手掐着亚瑟的脖子把他按住，另一只手顺着他的背部往下滑去，坏心眼地在他浑圆的臀上揉搓了几下，满意地听到对方的小声呜咽，又把包裹着臀部的护士服扯上去，露出色情的黑丝。他马上就发现了什么，手探到前面颤抖着挺立的肉茎，丝袜勾勒出的形状让他确信无疑。

“连内裤都没穿？真是有够骚的……你是不是每天都在想着被人操啊？就像这样，嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德直接把丝袜撕开了一个洞，让被束缚的肉茎得到解脱，并用手顺势抚上颤动着渗出星点液体的小东西，肆意搓弄着，还不断刺激末端的两颗睾丸，惹得亚瑟又是一阵尖叫。

“不是……不是的……啊！不……不要……嗯……哈……不要弄……唔……”

病房的门上留有一个窗户，本来是方便探视病人的，不过现在也就变成了调教的好工具。

“小护士，看到窗外的人了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德玩心大起，恶劣地将亚瑟往后扯，又压在窗户的玻璃上，冰凉的玻璃贴着他滚烫的脸，而不远处朝这边走来的人也映入他的眼里，会被发现的想法更让他慌乱。

“再不听话就把你的骚穴贴在玻璃上，让所有人都来欣赏，怎么样？或者让他们好好看看，平时一本正经的小护士是怎么被我干到高潮的。……光是看着你淫荡的表情就会有不少人来一起分享你的不是吗？你这个小淫娃。”

“不要！不要……求你……不要那样做……呜……啊！”

被阿尔弗雷德一番话刺激着，亚瑟似乎已经看到窗外聚集了不少人，正争先恐后地朝里面看，看到屋内淫靡的场面更有不少人开始对着他的脸撸动性器，眼里无一不流露着贪婪而疯狂。光是想象他就已经撑不住了，伴随着小声微弱的求饶，下身的阴茎在阿尔弗雷德的套弄下猛地射了出来，粘稠的白色乳液溅在门上，他整个人也瘫软下来，全靠身后的人支撑着才没滑到地板上。

“这就射了？因为想到会有很多人来操你就兴奋了？你这婊子……”

“哈啊……不是……求你，不要……我不想被看到，求求你……”

侧脸依然贴在玻璃上，看着门外的人越来越近，亚瑟崩溃地恳求阿尔弗雷德放过他，宝石般的瞳里蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，眼角微微泛红，看上去可怜兮兮的。

阿尔弗雷德心想着还是不要把人欺负太狠了，短暂思考了一下，在门外脚步声越来越近的同时抓着亚瑟的肩膀将他翻了个身，在他耳边轻声道：“帮我口交，我就不会让你被看到，你觉得呢？”

深知自己根本没有选择的余地，亚瑟咬了咬牙，恶狠狠地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，认命般地蹲下身去。只是刚拉开裤链褪下内裤，硕大的肉棒就弹了出来，直直地拍在亚瑟脸上，健壮雄性的气味弄得他羞耻不已，难为情地用手握住柱身不知如何是好。

而阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有怜悯之心，只是不满地看着无动于衷的亚瑟，用手捏住他的下巴撬开他的牙，挺身把前端塞进他嘴里。

“唔唔……嗯……”

被强行插入口中的感觉并不好受，但又无法拒绝，亚瑟只能硬着头皮胡乱舔弄起来。明明只进来了一点点，他就已经感觉口腔里的空间快被占满，舌头能活动的范围已经很小了。

“不得不说，你的技术是真的烂……对，像这样，不要用牙……”

浓重的腥味在口腔里扩散，亚瑟强忍着不适慢慢舔弄着，但还没过多久，他就感觉阿尔弗雷德在试图把性器深入，他惊恐地想要拒绝却无能为力，只能拼命张大嘴巴接纳更粗的部分。与此同时，亚瑟不停地往上看去，因为说不出话只能用眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德乞求停止，但水汪汪的漂亮眼睛看着就让阿尔弗雷德的施虐欲更加强烈，他的手按着亚瑟的脑袋用力一顶，肉棒直接戳进了喉咙里，弄得亚瑟更难受了。

“唔嗯……唔唔！嗯……”

异物入侵让亚瑟只想干呕，喉咙的软肉想要把性器推出去，而被挤压的触感让阿尔弗雷德更爽了，口中的东西又涨大了一圈。窒息感使得亚瑟的白眼几乎要翻过去，他只想赶快结束这种痛苦的酷刑，舌头只能在缝隙里艰难地活动，但也引来对方满意的赞叹。

“哈……技术虽然不怎么样，但这张嘴本身就是尤物嘛。”

这种赞美亚瑟宁可不要，但也只能更卖力地舔弄着祈祷能尽快结束。不知道过了多久，正在亚瑟心里暗骂着这混蛋怎么还不射的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然抱住他的头在狭窄的口腔里抽插起来，娇嫩的软肉哪里经得起如此粗暴的动作，疼痛和酸涩一并涌向大脑，亚瑟难受地哭了出来，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，但依然没有让对方的动作温柔下来。

“呃……接好了，小护士……我会把所有的都射在你嘴里。……全部喝下去，不然我可不保证……不会把你丢出去。”

阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼，舒服地叹息着，在他嘴里痛快地射了出来。浓稠的精液溢出嘴角流下，亚瑟跪在地上，乖巧地捂着嘴，略微艰难地把口中的液体尽数咽下后便大口地喘息起来。刚刚的窒息感让亚瑟几度以为自己马上就要缺氧而死，现在能够通畅呼吸几乎是获得新生一般。

“咳咳……你这混蛋……哇啊！”

突然，亚瑟整个人被拉起，靠在门上被摆成后入的姿势，臀部高高翘起正对着阿尔弗雷德的下身，这让阿尔弗雷德非常满意。

“别总是骂我啊喂。真是不听话的小嘴，下面的这个可比上面的可爱多了。”

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，手指戳了戳藏在丝袜里的粉嫩小穴，继而在周围画圈打转，激得亚瑟颤抖不已，挣扎也变得剧烈起来。

“快放开……不要……唔啊！不……混蛋……”

只是隔着丝袜，穴口就已经敏感而色情地收缩起来。阿尔弗雷德蹲下身子，像是欣赏艺术品一样仔细观察着诱人的后穴，却没想到看到了一个奇怪的东西——

“这是什么？”

亚瑟莫名地挣扎得更厉害了，浑圆的翘臀每一次晃动都刺激着阿尔弗雷德的感官，他迫不及待地直接把丝袜扯烂，两根手指捏着那根细线把东西拖了出来。

“……你还真是欠操！居然含着这种东西上班？”

那颗跳蛋上还沾着亮晶晶的淫液，阿尔弗雷德表现出的不可思议中带着嘲讽，站起身来朝着亚瑟的臀肉就是一巴掌，打得亚瑟可怜巴巴地呜咽起来，整个人都在颤抖，生理盐水止不住地溢出眼眶。这次他没有试图为自己辩解，咬着下唇接受了阿尔弗雷德的色情的嘲弄和侮辱，下身甚至更为兴奋地挺立起来。

“控制器在哪呢？嗯？”

“在……在左边的口袋里……”

自暴自弃了一般，亚瑟说话声音都带着哭腔，如实回答了他的问题，接着便紧闭着眼睛低下头，等待着下一轮的嘲讽。阿尔弗雷德在他的口袋里如愿找到了控制器，还有意外收获——一瓶润滑剂。

“真是不可思议——你平时都带着这种东西在身上？”

亚瑟紧咬着唇不吭声，不满意于他倔犟的沉默，阿尔弗雷德又在他的穴口周围不轻不重地打了一巴掌，翘臀晃了几晃，便听到他惊慌而甜腻的尖叫声。

“呜……是……平时、带着……啊……！”

控制器到手，阿尔弗雷德又产生了些新点子。他抓着亚瑟的后衣领，像拎猫一样把人拎到床边，然后抬手把人扔在床上，抓着他的膝盖将他的腿分成M型，接着就把那颗跳蛋重新塞回了穴里。

“那，在我面前自慰吧。做得好的话……我会放过你也说不定呢？”

亚瑟不可置信地望了他一眼——在他面前自慰？！疯了吧！——羞耻心让他难以行动，而且大脑却不停地重复着“会放过他”那句话，手无意识地往下半身伸过去。他咬咬牙，缓慢地伸手抚上肉茎，修长的手指不停地套弄着比以往更兴奋的性器，直到完全挺立前端渗出液体的时候才停下。总是缺了点什么而无法达到高潮的感觉在平常是后穴被进入而解决的，但被热烈的目光注视着的亚瑟羞耻得几乎要死掉，根本不敢把手伸到后面去安慰自己的嫩穴。

阿尔弗雷德看出来了亚瑟的羞耻，他并没有冷眼旁观，而是好心地打开了跳蛋的开关，嗡嗡的声音从穴里传来，接着更高昂的尖叫喘息盖过了振动的声音。

“啊！不……！唔啊……好、好奇怪……快关掉……！嗯啊……”

后穴传来的快感和瘙痒感让亚瑟几近崩溃，他大张着腿，粉嫩的穴口充分地暴露在空气中，剧烈地张合着，本来是想把不听话的跳蛋挤出去，而不停地放松收紧却把跳蛋往更深的地方推了进去。这样的香艳场景论谁看了都会面红耳赤，阿尔弗雷德忍耐得也有些痛苦，但他仍然恶劣地把控制器调到最高档，欣赏着亚瑟逐渐被快感逼疯的样子。

“啊啊！太……太快了……快停……唔啊！不要……哈……不行……呃嗯……要去了……啊啊啊啊啊！”

也许是被人注视的刺激，通常不会被跳蛋玩到高潮的亚瑟失声尖叫着射了第二次，乳白液体洒在他的肚子上，有些还沾在了凌乱不堪的护士服上。脱力的他在床上瘫成一团，大口大口地喘息着，雾蒙蒙的眼睛早已失去了高光，脸上的潮红不断地散发着热量。跳蛋还在孜孜不倦地工作着，被扯出去的时候，穴口挽留似的发出“啵”的一声，淫液也顺着开着的口漏了出来。

突然，冰凉的液体落在他的腿间，亚瑟有些惊恐地费力抬头往下看，看到阿尔弗雷德打开了那瓶润滑剂，手指沾着润滑剂往穴里探去。修长手指畅通无阻地插入嫩穴，周边的软肉如同按摩一般挤压着手指，阿尔弗雷德已经想象的到等他真正插入的时候会有多爽了。

“呜……不要……拿、拿出去……混蛋……唔啊！不是说……放……放过我……”

“总不能只有你一个人爽吧？我也想发泄呢，亲爱的亚瑟——”

这是阿尔弗雷德第一次叫他的名字，亚瑟只是听到他如此亲密地呼唤他就已经又硬了，呆愣着没再乱动，任凭身上的人又插入了第二根手指，并在他的后穴里胡作非为，把他淫乱的后穴搞得一团糟。等到亚瑟反应过来时，阿尔弗雷德的三只手指已经把娇嫩的穴口撑到能容纳他的性器的大小了。

“嘿，小护士，知道自己有多淫荡吗？连润滑剂都不用多少，你的这里就已经够湿的了。瞧，淋了我一手。”

阿尔弗雷德把掌心摊开给他看，亚瑟难为情地瞄了一眼就不肯再看，但那一眼也足够让他看到他半张手掌都是透明的亮闪闪的淫液。

“混蛋……”

亚瑟咬着牙咒骂阿尔弗雷德，但他马上就闭了嘴。阿尔弗雷德的肉棒可不小，此时正抵在他的穴口，试探着往里戳弄。刚刚口交的时候亚瑟就已经感受过了他的尺寸，尤其是上面清晰可见的血管脉络更是让他有些触目惊心。

“不！不行！进、进不来的！不要……”

亚瑟惊恐地逃避着，身体试图往上缩，但被抓住了脚踝动弹不已，只能缩紧穴口表达自己的拒绝。但阿尔弗雷德并不如他的意，抵着穴口一点点地往里插入，紧缩的后穴被迫纳入硕大的前端，嫩肉争先恐后地绞上来惹得他惬意地喘息着，动作却没停，继续缓慢地深入。

“放松，亚瑟……放松，我可不想弄伤你。懂吗？听话，让我进去。”

每进入一点点，疼痛就刺激着大脑让亚瑟几乎哭出声来，他怀疑自己的穴根本没办法接受如此粗大的东西，一直挣扎着想把那根东西推出去。阿尔弗雷德被咬得也很痛苦，刚刚插入了三分之一不到，亚瑟拒绝的态度让他有些不满，好说歹说地哄着他让他放松一些，而他似乎不怎么领情，依然哭喊着要他出去。

“不要……不……太、太大了……好痛……出去、出去……唔……”

唇瓣被吻住，亚瑟惊诧地被迫接受了这个缠绵暧昧的吻，阿尔弗雷德的舌头和他的纠缠在一起，唾液交换着扯出淫靡的银丝。这一吻让亚瑟逐渐放松下来，穴肉也不像刚刚那样收紧了，阿尔弗雷德得逞地笑了笑，持续着亲吻，挺身把性器整根没入。尖叫和咒骂被堵在嘴里，亚瑟只能无能狂怒地抬脚乱踹想把阿尔弗雷德踢开，而阿尔弗雷德缓缓抽动埋在他身体里的肉棒时亚瑟只有安静地浑身颤抖的份儿。

已经没办法阻止自己初次的丢失，亚瑟干脆自暴自弃地彻底放松了身体，胳膊环住阿尔弗雷德的脖子接受他缓缓的抽插动作。痛感还没完全消失，阿尔弗雷德也尽量保持着轻柔的动作，他确实不想太过粗暴把人弄伤了，毕竟他还是想多品尝几次的。

“哈啊……琼斯，轻、轻点……我……我还是……第一次……”

被喊到名字的阿尔弗雷德显然一愣，而后面那句话更让他手足无措起来。他原以为亚瑟绝对是身经百战的那种人——从他那些异常淫荡的行为看来完全不像是处男嘛！但看着说完之后脸颊爆红而羞耻地捂住脸不看他的亚瑟，他莫名生出了些愧疚感。不过他还是决定做完再说。

“第一次？看上去完全不像嘛！这么敏感……是因为平常总是自己玩吗？”

说着，阿尔弗雷德又低下头含住胸前的粉色乳头，快感如同电流一般击得亚瑟浑身酥麻，下体传来的痛感也越来越少，被奇妙的快感取而代之。这种转变让亚瑟有些慌乱，本就是未经人事的后穴第一次就被插进了硕大的性器，痛苦和快感交织让他不知所措，只能抓着阿尔弗雷德的头发大声地娇喘起来。

“唔嗯……哈……奇、奇怪……好奇怪……感觉……啊……嗯啊……别舔那……呜——！不……不要……别咬……”

稚嫩的可怜肉茎已经是第三次兴奋了，亚瑟显然承受不了从未经历过的快感的冲击，头高高地仰起，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，似乎又要高潮了。这次他并没有好好地射出来，而是被阿尔弗雷德一手握着性器，拇指按住铃口不让他发泄。

“笨蛋……！别……别堵着……我……哈啊……要射……让我……”

“拜托，你已经射两次了哎，而且我刚进去就要射，等下岂不是更严重？”

阿尔弗雷德无辜而关切的眼神看起来就像真的在为亚瑟着想一样，他不知道从哪摸出一根丝带，缠绕了几圈还打了个蝴蝶结，恶意地用手指轻轻抚摸前端，惹得亚瑟又是一阵带着哭腔的咒骂。

“啊……你这混蛋……唔啊……”

“我说啊，你这嘴就不能说点好听的吗？”

亚瑟一睁眼就看到阿尔弗雷德把他的臀抬高，让他能够轻而易举地看到自己被折磨得不成样子的下身，被不断刺激着的泪水不停涌出，他咬着唇压抑着啜泣声，后面传来的快感又使他想要大声地呻吟出来。肠道被巨物填满的不适感消失殆尽，阿尔弗雷德只是稍微动动他埋在他体内的东西，亚瑟攥着床单的手就会更用力几分。

“呐，叫声老公给我听。”

阿尔弗雷德俯下身温柔地吻去亚瑟眼角的泪水，但说出来的话却让亚瑟再次反抗起来。

“什……你想什么呢！笨……啊！不……不可能……你……唔……”

手指不轻不重地弹了弹被绑住的可怜肉茎，阿尔弗雷德满意地听到身下人高亢的声音忽然转变成低沉的呜咽，还小小地颤抖起来。他现在对于调教这个不听话的小野猫非常感兴趣，甚至不顾自己的下身被嫩肉绞得难受，也要先逗弄明明被上了还带着倔犟傲气的小护士。

“你最好还是好好听我的话哦，不然……你也知道太久不发泄，这东西是会坏掉的吧？”

“啊啊啊！混、混蛋……！嗯……不行……”

阿尔弗雷德一边揉捏着他胸前诱人的乳头，一边轻飘飘地抚弄着柱身，被玩弄的快感和被威胁的恐惧逼得亚瑟几乎弃甲丢盔，心里最后的防线也被冲破。他用手臂遮着脸，闭着眼不看阿尔弗雷德，内心挣扎了好久才缓缓开口。

“呜呜……老公……求你……嗯……哈啊……让我……让我射……”

阿尔弗雷德并没有就这么放过他，而是更恶劣地把他用来遮挡的手臂扯开，强迫亚瑟直视自己。

“谁是你老公？嗯？”

“哈啊……是……是你……阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……”

断断续续地说完这句话，亚瑟觉得自己整个人都要死了。不仅是心理上的羞耻心爆炸，更让他溃不成军的是，阿尔弗雷德像是打了鸡血一样，手用力地掐着他的腰大开大合地操干起来。粗壮的肉刃在狭窄的肠道里肆意捣弄，毫无技巧的粗暴抽插带给亚瑟剧烈的疼痛和快感，他的手在空中胡乱地挥舞着，不停地哭着求饶。

“呜……阿尔……啊……好痛……痛……轻、轻点……求求你……”

“哈……你里面真的好热，亚瑟……紧紧地咬着我呢……你这里。好爽……”

“啊啊……我、我不行了……唔嗯……求你……阿尔……老公……轻点……轻……”

亚瑟感觉再这么被干下去会死掉的，豁出去讨好他也比被操死强。但他的求饶并没有引起阿尔弗雷德的怜悯之心，而且更激发了他的兽欲，抽插的频率越发高了，交合之处汁液飞溅一片泥泞。肉棒几乎把肠道的褶皱都撑开了，在一次插入时掠过某一点，亚瑟的声音骤然拔高了几个度，连脚趾都被刺激地蜷缩起来，套在黑丝里显得更为诱人。

“唔……呃嗯……啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！不……那里不行……！啊啊啊！”

“是这里吗？”

阿尔弗雷德敏锐地捕捉到亚瑟的不同反应，花了两秒做出决定，把整根性器抽出，又再次狠狠地戳入，直直地顶上那一点，重复地做着同样的动作，还没做几次亚瑟就已经爽得崩溃大哭起来，捂着脸试图把脸上淫荡的表情藏起来。

“阿尔……弗雷德……啊……唔唔……不要……好粗……要、要坏了……好大……哈啊……”

没有哪个男人会在听到另一半夸奖自己那根东西的时候不兴奋，阿尔弗雷德喘息着，一手掐着亚瑟的细腰，一手抓住他的俩手腕按在他头顶，逼迫他露出色情淫荡的表情。

“让我看着你的脸，亚瑟。啊……你里面真的好紧好热……好舒服……”

被顶弄得快要发疯，亚瑟哭喊着，不停地收紧后穴，却被一次又一次地惩罚般地横冲直撞，声音里都带着一丝嘶哑。说实话他不讨厌性爱，但如此粗暴而剧烈的体验是他的第一次被插入的体验让他有些无法接受。疼痛完全消失，敏感点被疯狂戳弄，蚀骨的快感顺着脊髓传入大脑，刺激得他双腿紧紧缠住阿尔弗雷德的腰，被按在头顶的手死死地抓着枕头几乎要抓出个洞来。

“啊啊……阿尔……别……别再……哈啊……好……好难受……”

“难受？应该是好爽才对吧！”

阿尔弗雷德恶劣地调笑，松开压着亚瑟手腕的手，用力掰开他柔软而有弹性的臀部，拇指使劲往外拉扯着，诱人的肛门口暴露在眼前。黑紫色的粗壮略显狰狞的性器在淡粉的穴口进进出出，抽出的时候甚至连肠道的嫩肉都翻了出来，还带出不少透明的淫液，沾湿了半个屁股，淋得性器和肛门都亮晶晶的。

“哈啊……不、不要了……阿尔……停……太大了……会、会坏……”

“停？你下面这张小嘴可不是这么说的。紧紧地咬着我不放呢……呐，亚瑟，你看。”

阿尔弗雷德想到了什么，有力的手掌托起亚瑟的臀部，让他欣赏自己下半身的香艳场景。无论是被束缚着还被打了蝴蝶结、前端时不时渗出乳白液体的可怜肉茎，还是粗壮得恐怖的性器在稚嫩的穴口不停进出的淫乱画面，亚瑟都只是看了一眼就再次羞耻地闭上眼哭泣，同时发出抑制不住的甜腻的娇喘声。

“哈啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊！唔嗯……太快了……啊啊……太……深'……呼嗯……啊啊啊……”

一次又一次的凶狠撞击顶得亚瑟浑身颤抖不已，合不拢的唇瓣口水溢出，沾湿了枕巾，诱人的小舌头时不时吐在外面，沾着透明唾液看上去更为色情。阿尔弗雷德有些难耐地咽了口口水，俯下身吻住亚瑟的唇，舌头纠缠在一起，将他的娇喘和呻吟堵在嘴里，接着抓着亚瑟的臀瓣使劲掰开，肉棒操得更深，力气大得像是要把睾丸一起塞进穴里一样，吓得亚瑟的腿胡乱踢蹬起来，又被狠地撞在敏感点上，整个人瘫软下来。

“唔唔……嗯……！”

抽插的速度越来越快，交合处泥泞不堪，穴口甚至有摩擦的白沫出现，沾了些许在亚瑟金色的耻毛上，而他本人已经被操得失了神，嗓子也喊哑了，眼睛也哭肿了，只能浑身无力地随着阿尔弗雷德的动作上下耸动，双腿紧紧地缠在他身上，手指还在他背上留下不少划痕。阿尔弗雷德粗重的喘息声和越发粗暴的动作诉说着他快要释放了，他掐着亚瑟的大腿，狠狠地往深处顶弄，把身下人顶得又一次哑着嗓子呻吟起来。

“呃……啊啊……阿尔……阿尔……不要……哈啊……太深……”

肉棒在戳到肠道最深处的时候，亚瑟失声尖叫着绞紧了穴肉，阿尔弗雷德咬着牙在最深处爆发了，浓稠滚烫的精液尽数射在了亚瑟体内，同时他还扯掉了绑在亚瑟性器上的丝带，抬高了他的臀，可怜的肉茎瞬间喷射出了稀薄的乳白液体，大部分射在了亚瑟脸上，还有一些溅在了他张着的嘴里。

这样激烈而漫长的性事让亚瑟几乎晕了过去，他只是颤抖着接纳了射在他体内的精液，还无意识地把嘴里的自己的东西咽了下去，失神的眼睛目光涣散，整个人无力地瘫软在床上像是化成了一滩水。

阿尔弗雷德把性器从湿淋淋的穴中抽出来的时候，被操开的肛门口微弱地张合，但已经完全成了他的形状，精液混合着淫水从无法闭合的穴口流出，弄脏了身下的床单。

亚瑟不知道自己是怎么从那间病房里走出去的，他魂不守舍地挪动着脚步，穿着阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里搞来的新的护士服，夹紧屁股防止精液流下。阿尔弗雷德跟在他后面，原本的意图是帮他掩盖一下，但却不知怎的，又把他拽进厕所干到他失禁才放他走。

阿尔弗雷德想起来，那天小护士在厕所里自慰，喊了他的名字。

后来，小护士总会在某一间病房里呆很久才出来，而且脸上总是带着可疑的潮红。后来，那间病房的病人出院了，临出院前，小护士在病房里带了整整一个晚上。再后来，听说他们在一起了。

谁也不知道那间病房里发生了什么，小护士红着脸说，在那里产生了爱情罢了。

-fin-


End file.
